Petits contes et légendes
by hazelwoodus
Summary: Le peuple des fées , des sirènes et autres créatures de mythes ont tous leurs petits secrets. En voici quelques uns. Je l'ai classé dans Harry Potter par défaut. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Comment aurait-elle pu deviner? Hier encore, sa vie était si douce, bordée par la chaleur du cocon familial. Elle pouvait encore sentir les bras de ses sœurs autours de ses épaules, la délicatesse du peigne que sa mère lui passait dans les cheveux la nuit, entendre la voix rauque de son père qu'elle s'était jusqu'alors amusée à ne jamais écouter.

Cette nuit, la petite fée était seule, dans une petite cabane loin de sa maison. La tristesse était intenable, elle voulait sortir de ce lieu sordide et froid. Mais tout l'en empêchait, cette jeune fille avait été choisie pour célébrer la fête de la moisson et son seul moyen de rompre avec son devoir était la fuite.

Jusqu'alors chaque matin avait été un moment privilégié pour Ilia. Jouissant d'autant de libertés que toute autre fée pouvait jouir, elle ne s'était pas encombré de rituels compliqués. Ces cheveux emmêlés ne l'avait jamais empêchée de voler de fleures en fleures, de s'exprimer et de rire auprès de ses semblables, et d'ailleurs de toutes les autres créatures.

Ce matin là, toute fois, fut différent. Elle ne désirait pas se réveiller. La nuit lui avait semblé interminable et pourtant désormais elle jurait qu'elle l'avait trouvé trop courte mais cela personne ne voulait l'entendre. Une procession de fées, d'autres jeunes et moins jeunes femmes, entrèrent. Ilia fut coiffée, sertie de minuscules perles et fleures. On lui coupait les ongles, bien trop longs. Elle était une offrande et quoi que puisse la recevoir, il ne fallait pas que son destinataire soit blessé et offensé. La jeune blonde était molestée, repoussant ses congénères sans grande conviction. Elles la déshabillaient, l'habillaient, s'était un parfait pantin entre leurs mains avides. La plus ancienne porta alors la couronne de fleures à sa tête et sourit bien heureuse d'avoir nouvellement achevé une bien jolie création. Les autres quittèrent peu à peu la pièce et vint enfin ce moment où Ilia et l'ancienne étaient parfaitement seules.

Elles savaient toutes les deux quels étaient leurs rôles respectifs. La plus jeune s'allongeait sur le dos et retroussa le bas de sa robe, sa pureté devait être préservée. Une main froide glissait sur ses cuisse puis sur son entrejambe, présentant alors deux doigts sur la cavité encore intacte de l'adolescente. L'auscultation était lugubre, mais brève et sèche. L'ancienne tira sur son jupon pour le remettre en place et annonçait ainsi la fin de leur entrevue. La blonde croisa instinctivement les jambes, elle avait les larmes aux yeux tandis que l'autre s'en allait également.

On l'attendait dehors, Ilia entendait les voix des autres femmes qui s'impatientaient. Alors, elle sortit à son tours. Tout le petit peuple avait été réunis autours de l'arbre, il ne manquait plus qu'elle et ses demoiselles d'honneur. Elle ouvrit la procession et les autres femmes suivirent. La tradition ne l'exigeait pas mais elles étaient toutes plus belles les unes , les autres. Force était de constater que leur visages fins étaient plus durs et ciselés que celui des fées communes, des descendantes des elfes. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'en tant que demoiselles d'honneur, elles étaient préservés du sacrifice. Contrairement à Ilia qui achevait son cheminement en face des habitants spectateurs de sa fin précoce.

Sa famille avait trouvé une place tout devant, elle ne la quittait pas des yeux comme si par ce moyen leur enfant pouvait leur être restitué, même au détriment de celui d'un autre. Mais cela n'était pas possible. Le chef, Amian, se redressa, leva la main pour retenir toute l'attention et s'approchait de la sacrifiée.

-Aujourd'hui nous honorons l'esprit de la créature! Aujourd'hui nous lui offrons Ilia tirée au sort par une main innocente! Puisse-t-elle suffire à combler sa colère, puisse-t-elle nous protéger tous!

Il se saisissait de la petite fée et l'attirait dans l'antre sombre de l'arbre. De là, on ne percevait que les abîmes sans fond, une vision qui inspirait l'effroi. Elle fut jeté dans ce puits sans ménagement.

Le reflex premier du papillon fut d'étendre ses ailes pour s'éviter la chute mais elle venait d'atterrir dans une bien étrange toile collante qui la privait quasiment de tout mouvements. Tirant sur ses jambes, le sol souple se mouvait légèrement sans la libérer pour autant. Se débattre ne faisait que l'embourber d'avantage.

Des craquements , le moindre bruit la faisait se tordre dans tout les sens espérant apercevoir la moindre chose dans la pénombre. Cependant, il ne se passait rien pas même un seul instant. Ilia envisageait que peut-être la seule mort qui l'attendait était la faim. Elle levait la tête, cherchant de la lumière. Rien, l'obscurité absorbait absolument toute la cavité.

C'est alors qu'elle en vit une. Pendue à son file, une créature cauchemardesque se laissait tomber du ciel. Puis une autre, et bientôt elle furent autant de petites étoiles noires qui s'approchaient d'elle. Ilia se débattait, elle tirait de toutes ses forces en voyant ses prédateurs l'approcher. Ses ailes cédaient, collées de part et d'autres , plus elle se débattait plus la douleur était intense mais la vie était plus forte.

L'araignée, une enfant, était en face de son visage. Le haut de son corps était similaire à celui des elfes, mais ses pattes, son estomac était bien celui d'une veuve noire. Les autres patientaient suspendues. Enfin, elle se décrochait et retombait juste en face d'Ilia, l'aidant à se débarasser des files qui la retenait prisonnière.

-Bienvenue!

L'enfant terminait de dégager le papillon avant de se saisir d'un champignon et de balancer ses spores brillants sur la galerie de toiles qui s'enchevêtraient et qui créaient autant de couloirs et de tunnels interminables.

-Nous nous acclimatons parfaitement à l'obscurité, mais ce n'est pas votre cas.

Un petit traîneau fut amené au pieds du sacrifice et cette dernière s'empressait de monter à l'intérieur comprenant que c'était son seul moyen de transport dans ces galeries immenses. Elle fut conduite vers les entrailles du sol, toujours plus bas. Les racines de l'arbre traversant de temps à autre le trou dans le sol.

Tout était dépouillé, humide et peu agréable. Et le cliquetis des pas désarticulées des dizaines d'araignées qui la suivait la révulsait, non sans lui rappeler ses "demoiselles d'honneur". Elle songeait soudainement à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de la créature et de son habitat. On lui avait parlé de dieux, de monstres, d'une bestiole qui posséderait toutes les richesses et qui les fournissaient aux fées en échange du sacrifice rituel. Et pourtant aucun apparat n'ornait les lieux, il n'y avait que des toiles et celles qui les tissaient.

Quand enfin Ilia touchait le sol. Les petites araignées disparurent en courant. Un ballet étrange et fascinant mais pas autant que la créature qui se tenait face à elle. Une créature humaine presque en tout point de vue, grande, comme deux fois la taille du papillon. Une femme qui dominait la salle, assise de toutes ses jambes sur une stèles rocheuse. Ses long cheveux soyeux touchaient le sol, ses yeux noirs scrutaient l'offrande et à ses pieds jonchaient les cadavres des victimes qu'elle avait déjà faites.

La fée s'approchait de l'araignée, posant ses paumes sur la pierre sur laquelle était juchée sa partenaire, ses pieds nus se heurtaient aux os fracassés de ses prédécesseurs.

L'aire était toxique, toutes les fées succombaient devant la vision de la reine. Elles étaient soudainement happées par le désir d'offrir leur vie et tout ce quelles étaient à l'obscurité elle-même. La grande faucheuse cependant continuait d'observer, une jambe croisée sur l'autre , le reste de ses six jambes étendues paresseusement autours de la stèle.

Contrairement à la fée, la reine était soumise au plaisir du rituel. Le détail, l'attente, la tradition, elle les chérissait comme une religion. Avec volupté , elle glissait de son perchoir et entourait la plus jeune de ses longs bras. Le regard de cette dernière était aveugle, offert au plus vils caprices.

La magie était partout, la fée pouvait le voir désormais. La terre se changeait en pierre, la stèle devenait un lit spacieux. La robe blanche fut dénouée, écartée des épaules de la plus jeune, son dos laiteux ainsi dénudé. Les fées étaient délicates, elle ne possédaient pas les charmes généreux de jeune fermières qui vivaient non loin de la forêt, mais leur nudité était comme autant de petite fraises disposées ça et là à qui voudrait les récolter. Palper ses seins était absurde, mais la petite fleure rose et charnue qui poussait sur ses derniers était savoureuse. Pourtant la reine ne fit rien d'autre que d'examiner. Choré aimait la nudité, les hommes, les femmes. Grosses, maigres, elles pouvaient toutes êtres belles ou hideuses après tout, le poids ne changeait rien.

Le temps était une notion relative lorsque l'on habitait les abîmes et c'était bien ce dont Choré disposait à foison. A chaque célébrations, le temps semblait s'éterniser autours d'elle et son repas. Ses doigts fourchus caressaient les interminables cils de sa victime, la commissure des lèvres de porcelaine, le minuscule nez retroussée et un peu rouge et ses boucles blondes. Aux yeux de Choré, elles étaient toutes similaires. Des distractions peu créatives, mais elle ne s'en laissait pas.

Elle passait des jours et des nuits en compagnie de sa fée apprivoisée, seul Choré était gardienne du temps qui s'écoulait à l'intérieur de l'arbre. Le petit zombie qui l'accompagnait ne distinguait pas ces petits changement dans l'aire, son cerveau n'était pas conditionné à la chasse nocturne. C'était même à se demander comment de telles créatures pouvaient survivre, l'araignée Choré n'était pas sans ignorer que leur principale source d'alimentation étaient les baies. La chaire et le sang étaient des poisons que les fées rebutaient de toute leur âme à croquer. Ici des petites racines étaient offertes à la frêle créature ailée en guise d'alimentation, maquillée par des artifices que seule Chorée connaissait en aliments frugaux. La reine se demandait de temps à autres, qui elle essayait de duper, cela n'aurait rien changé. La fée avait, en l'état actuel des choses, le cerveau d'un petit légume.

La nuit lorsque le papillon s'endormait, échappant enfin au contrôle du poison qui l'étourdissait, il semblait tressaillir. Peut-être qu'au tréfonds de son âme, sa conscience s'éveillait, pressentant le danger. Choré étudiait les fées et chaque petit mouvement, chaque habitude, elle les connaissait parfaitement. Elle pouvait presque deviner lorsque l'une d'elle allait se retourner.

Mais Ilia était spéciale en tout points et lorsque Choré voyait en elle la copie conforme de toutes ses autres offrandes, le contrôle qu'exerçait cette dernière s'estompait, étouffé par son excès de confiance. Des bribes de conscience revenaient de temps à autres à la petite fée, pas assez longtemps pour que ni l'une ni l'autre ne réagissent, cela échappait même à la vigilance de l'araignée guindée de l'image d'elle-même.

Les jours qui suivirent Ilia passait des heures entières avec le plein contrôle de ses pensées et de ses mouvements, un danger qu'elle redoutait. L'obscurité n'était pas un obstacle pour son corps lorsqu'il était vampirisé mais en pleine conscience elle n'était plus nyctalope. Son instinct de survie la poussait s'agripper à la reine, ne réduisant très rapidement ses chutes qu'à une ou deux de temps à autres. Choré était fascinée, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cette imbécile aveugle? Mais son intérêt se transformait vite, trop vite, en lassitude. Peu satisfaite de ce produit défectueux.

Choré délaissait l'insecte insignifiant de plus en plus. Elle avait toutes ses filles qui l'attendaient mortes de faim. La chasse libérait ses frustrations intimes en de violentes attaques. Le peuple des fées était préservé mais les libellules, les gnomes, et toutes les autres créatures de la forêt avaient du soucis à se faire.

Des heures durant Ilia errait dans le néant, elle ne le supportait plus mais elle ne pouvait s'envoler et prendre le risque d'être à nouveau prise au piège dans les filets de soie. Alors, elle faisait les cents pas dans sa prison de terre. Elle sombrait vers une folie certaine, mais c'est au moment où elle crut tout espoir vain qu'un bruit régulier l'interpellait. Elle l'entendait sans arrêt, même lorsque que Choré revenait de ses chasses. D'ailleurs son agacement était à peine voilé. Choré qui lui avait paru si élégante , si puissamment belle, se transformait de jours en jours en bête sauvage, pourtant rien n'avait changé ses cheveux soyeux étaient toujours une cascade qui miroitait même dans l'obscurité, de même que ses yeux de velours noir, mais ses gestes étaient davantage saccadés, son souffle plus cours et ses déplacements étaient aussi désarticulés que le reste de ses congénères. Parfois Choré sentait un regard posé sur elle, elle percevait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son invitée, mais les grattements près de son nid reprenaient de plus belle et Ilia ne devenait alors qu'un sujet futile.

Un jours la fée se retrouvait seule à nouveau, Choré l'avait mordu dans un excès de colère et la blessure la grattait encore, alors la petite fée avait compris que sa vie serait courte ici et si elle pouvait devenir longue , elle serait misérable. Elle cherchait à tâtons d'où provenait le bruit, seulement il était éloigné, bien au delà de la petite zone qu'elle fréquentait habituellement. A quatre patte, elle s'avançait lentement tâtonnant avec ses fines mains le sol, pas de files. Elle avançait un long moment comme cela, ignorant tout de ce qui l'entourait, si quelqu'un se trouvait juste derrière elle, elle ne pouvait le savoir. Cependant elle arrivait finalement à un obstacle infranchissable, un mur de terre s'étendait devant elle. Avec ses mains, elle essayait de trouver une issue, de contourner, elle finit par gratter et gratter encore, personne ne lui avait recoupé les ongles depuis et elle sentait que ses petites lames s'enfonçait brutalement dans le sol meuble. Ses doigts lui faisaient mal mais l'espoir d'enfin pouvoir s'infiltrer dans le sol lui donna la force de poursuivre sa fuite. A cet instant, il n'y avait plus que les grattements qui guidaient ses gestes fous. Des heures passaient et la fée était tout simplement accroupie dans le trou qu'elle avait creusé, qu'avait-elle espéré? La mort la cherchait, elle entendait le hurlement furieux de Choré. Jusqu'alors pour Ilia la peur avait été tintée de lassitude mais elle ne pouvait imaginer la terreur que provoquerait la vision de choré qui la tira hors de son terrier improvisé.

Choré était passionnée et bestiale mais s'était une créature minutieuse et ces colères étaient à son image froides et intenables. Ilia avait hurlé des minutes durant, se débattant de toutes ses forces mais Choré ne se laissait pas un seul instant intimider. Briser le papillon d'un coup porté trop fort sur sa victime aurait été une tâche trop vite menée. Elle se saisissait du visage qu'elle avait tant aimé caresser, de l'autre main attrapait une pierre plus tranchante que les autre et tailladait lentement les joues roses rapidement maculées de sang. Les hurlements se muèrent en sanglots avant de céder à l'évanouissement et comme Choré ne trouvait plus cela aucunement drôle relâchait l'animal meurtri. Elle buvait ses plaies songeant à la mort qui ne se faisait plus attendre pour la petite fée mais elle fut trop vite distraite par les grattements qui reprenaient de plus belles et qui se rapprochèrent nettement.

Cette fois s'en était trop! Choré reprit la pierre et s'apprêtait à trancher la gorge de sa captive lorsqu'une mâchoire passa à travers la terre et faucha la reine sur son sillage. Le renard avait entendu les grattements et c'était un animal curieux de nature mais le hurlement de Choré avait eu raison de la prudence qui le retenait encore.

L'animal scrutait rapidement les lieux avant de sentir l'odeur de la fée dont la vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Délicatement, il la saisissait dans sa mâchoire avant de quitter prestement les lieux , de plus une myriade de petites araignées orphelines étaient à leur trousses. Il faisait plein jour, il remonta à la surface sachant que les petites nocturnes resteraient dans leur cave et posa alors Ilia sur l'herbe moelleuse.

Saisit par la force de soleil , la petite ailée fut tirée de son cauchemar et rompit en larme. La lumière lui était désormais intenable, elle avait tant changé dans sa captivité. Comment le renard aurait-il pu reconnaître la petite fée qu'il avait avant aimé d'un amour sincère?

Elle avait perdu ses couleurs. Un papillon nocturne épuisé était sorti de ce cocon mais elle se sentait rapidement renaître. Et son sauveur venait de se transformer en petit elfe pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage, après tout les renards étaient d'excellents polymorphe, s'était l'un des pouvoirs que renfermaient l'une de leur neufs queues.

Il fit une petite courbette et demandait en quoi il pouvait servir la rescapée tandis que toute la vallée pourrissait autours d'eux. Mais à l'instant seul sa famille importait, Ilia courait en direction de sa petite maison. Elle avait oublié qu'elle pouvait désormais voler. Ses pieds foulaient le sol , elle saignait mais elle était libre et c'était un filtre qui rendait tout indolore. Elle pouvait la voire désormais, la maison qui l'avait vu grandir, ses sœurs, ses parents qui regardaient le sol dépérir dans l'impuissance la plus totale. Et alors, ils aperçurent la source de la malédiction qui pesait sur leur peuple, leur fille. Une horrible moth, ses pupilles étaient rouges , ses cheveux blancs et laineux , quand à ces ailes, elles étaient semblables à des écailles.

Ilia savait qu'elle était observée, mais sa famille lui tournait le dos, se refugiant à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle n'était plus la bienvenue désormais. Le Kitsune avait assisté à cette navrante retrouvaille et réitéra son offre, il était prêt à la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde et elle , elle n'avait désormais plus aucun lien affectif, rien qui ne la retenait encore à ce monde.

La survivante se tourna alors vers l'homme dévoué, qu'avait-elle encore à perdre? Elle prit ses deux mains et l'accepta à ses côtés, elle n'avait rien d'autre à offrir, et cela tombait bien, lui non plus.

Des légendes racontaient que les deux fées avaient étés vues loin de leur petit village, devenus deux vagabonds courageux mais cela s'était encore une autre histoire.

Note de l'auteur:

Je voulais faire un petit quelque chose de différent de la fiction Harry Potter que je n'ai pas pour autant l'intention de délaisser. J'espère que ce petit essaie vous aura plu et trouvera peut-être une suite éventuelle avec nos deux petites "fées". Sinon je me suis amusée à dessiner Choré.

. .

. .

S'il vous plait ne me tapez pas, je ne suis pas une artiste.


	2. Chapter 2

Le fracas des vagues évoquait en moi le souvenir de ce jour funeste. Il me semble que c'était hier, où j'apercevais pour la dernière fois sa silhouette rieuse.

Daniella avait accouru pour sortir contre l'avis de sa mère qui rechignait à l'idée de la savoir seule dehors. Dans mon ignorance c'était de ma femme que je l'avais protégée cette après-midi, lui accordant ma permission. Je ne m'étais pas inquiété quand le soir avait commencé à pointer tandis que ma femme cherchait depuis la fenêtre le retours de notre enfant. Mais cette façade commençait à s'effriter lorsqu'une fois le repas prêt, notre fille manquait toujours à l'appel et plus tard dans la nuit. Il était tard désormais, j'allumais une torche et sortais à mon tours, laissant ma femme à l'abris dans notre maison. De voisins en voisins, je cherchais à savoir si elle avait pu découcher chez un ami dont j'ignorais l'existence. Le désespoir et la colère grandissante, les portes se refermaient de plus en plus vite à mes visites. Seuls quelques habitants cherchaient la petite avec moi.

Un cris estompait les doutes qui troublaient encore mon esprit, je courais dans cette direction, le cœur palpitant, le souffle coupé. A l'orée du fleuve une femme se tenait accroupie sur un corps allongé, j'étais sourd à ses sanglots, loin de toute conscience. La seul chose qui me rattachait encore à la réalité se trouvait là, étendue sur le sol, le visage accablé de douleur et maculé de sang autours duquel ses cheveux bruns et humides s'enserraient. L'horreur se trouvait plus bas, elle avait été dévorée par quelque créature et laissée à la vue de tous. Chancelant, j'approchais ce qu'il restait de l'enfant qui plus tôt dans la journée était prête à croquer la vie à pleines dents. Je caressais son visage, le séchant délicatement avant de clore ses yeux, espérant libérer son âme de toute douleur. Un cris étranglé brisait ce dernier moment en sa compagnie. Ma femme, sa mère, Eloise venait de s'écrouler à quelques mètres, son visage était décomposé. Elle cherchait ses larmes dans un silence hagard, et ce fut comme cela tout les jours qui suivirent la mort de son unique enfant. Nous l'avions entrée qu'une semaine plus tard, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous tenions déjà un suspect et qu'il fallait vérifier que les preuves concordes. Tout le village était à feu et à sang et nous n'étions que les derniers d'une longue liste à avoir vu nos enfants disparaître ces derniers mois.

La créature hideuse se tenait là, enfermée dans une cage à ours. Elle se desséchait lentement au soleil, si bien que maintenant sa peau n'était plus de frêles lambeaux de chaire transparents. Un serpent des mers que les plus ingénus appelaient jadis sirènes, elle portait encore sur ses lèvres et ses dents aiguisés le sang encore frais de sa dernière victime. Je passais des heures à l'observer, le cœur brisé. Une telle créature pouvait-elle éprouver de la culpabilité? Savait-elle seulement qu'à cet instant je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, une enveloppe charnelle qui venait de perdre la seul grain de vie qui faisait battre mon cœur.

Chaque soir, je longeais la lagune. Elles étaient là, nageant juste sur la surface tels des charognards avides. Nous ne les avions jamais vu auparavant, alors pourquoi désormais elle stagnais dans ce tronçons d'eau?

-C'est elle que vous voulez?

J'étais excédé, pourquoi vivaient-ils encore? Je hurlais ma haine à ces requins chaque nuit, il m'était plus difficile encore de rentrer chez moi et affronter le désarrois de celle qui fut jadis mon premier amour. Dans mes rondes nocturnes et alcoolisées, j'apercevais de temps à autres Eloïse par la fenêtre, j'ignorais si elle avait seulement tenté une seul instant dans son deuil de se coiffer ou même de se doucher. Parfois, je rentrais seulement pour m'assurer qu'elle mange un peu. C'était une femme forte et ce qui la brisait désormais ne serrait plus qu'un lointain souvenir dés l'an prochain mais moi je ne craignais pas d'avoir cette chance. Lorsque nous mangions ensemble, je percevais son regard épuisé posé sur moi, le poid accablant de la culpabilité.

Mais alors que nous terminions notre repas, dans un nouveau silence de mort, de nouveaux cris perçaient dans la nuit. Des villageois, torches à la main, couraient en tout sens, je sortis à mon tours. Dehors , j'aperçus un attroupements, proférant quelques insultes au peuple de sirènes qui s'étaient installées là, puis un homme plus costaud que les autres qui s'armait d'un harpon et le balançais dans l'eau où les bêtes sauvages tournaient en rond, rompant brutalement leur position pour sortir la tête de l'eau et siffler. Elles quittèrent prestement les lieux regagnant probablement la mer.

Un autre enfant avait été attaqué, et transporté en lieux sûr pour être soigné par les anciens. Mais tout cela m'était égal, ce soir j'allais le passer auprès de la tombe de Daniella. Apporter des fleur sur sa stèle encore blanche et dénuée du passage du temps était mon seul réconfort, cette même nuit où notre captive avait succombé de nos mauvais traitements. Son corps pourrissant était encore dans sa jaule de fer le lendemain, mais une décision avait été prise pour elle et ceux de son espèce. Nous les traquerions, tout homme capable pourrait s'enrôler dans nos navires s'il le désirait.

Je n'étais plus au mieux de ma forme mais personne ne jugeait nécessaire de refuser ma candidature. C'était comme le seul salut qui s'offrait à moi, à cet instant. Je vengerais ma fille et pourrait enfin fuir l'emprise dévastatrice qu'avait ma femme sur moi.

Avec des mots simples, je lui expliquais mon entreprise future. Pendant quelques instant je croyais percevoir une réaction réelle de sa part puis plus rien, l'abîme à nouveau.

-Je souhaiterais que tu rejoignes la maison de tes parents. Pour être sincère, j'ignore si je remettrait un jour pied à terre, alors je te libère de tes obligations d'épouse.

De nouveau ce soupçon de réaction, alors que j'écrivais une lettre qui attestait de mes dires, et lui accordait entière liberté, son visage rompit finalement en larmes.

-Je te déteste! Fiche le camps d'ici!

Elle hurlait tout à coups et me frappait de toutes ses forces avec ces maigres poings. J'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais encore faire du haut de ma montagne d'impuissance, plus rien ne me retenait encore. L'auberge fut mon refuge pour les jours restants, dormant dans la paillasse nuit et jour, parmi les poules et les cochons. L'un d'eux avait fini délester de l'un de mes doigts.

Le jours de l'embarcation, nous nous tenions tous dans un village proche, qui lui possédait un petit port de pêcheur. Il ne fut pas bien difficile de convaincre leurs habitants de nous suivre en leur promettant des trophées de guerre qui ferrait d'eux des hommes riches si nous en sortions victorieux. Les sirènes étaient d'avantages mythes et légendes que du courant des mortels, les rois et reines des pays voisins payeraient un peu de leur fortune pour en voire une et plus encore pour les posséder.

Tout autours de moi, des pilleurs et des hommes de la pire espèce se réjouissaient embarquant avec un plaisir non contenu pour une mort certaine. Les vents étaient avec nous, comme s'il nous encourageait à tout dévaster sur notre passage, après tout, les dieux avaient des plaisirs qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre.

Je songeais chaque nuit à Daniella, je croyais l'apercevoir derrière chaque ombre, sur chaque reflet. De son vivant je n'aurais pu côtoyer les marins qui riaient à mes côtés, mais désormais lorsque la morosité et la solitude voulaient me quitter un instant, je leur dédiais mes beuveries, discutait de bon cœur et les régalais de blagues sur les putains que je n'avais jamais approchées.

Nous voguions sans réelle destination, nous appuyant sur les racontars et quelques légendes qui auraient pu nous diriger sur les plus grandes populations de sirènes, et accompagnés de quelques sorciers se disant dotés de grands pouvoirs. Des charlatans qui avaient toutes les peines du monde à cacher qu'ils ne désiraient pas tous aller dans la même directions, leur fierté d'homme prenant largement le dessus sur leur prétendues intuitions.

Tout médium qu'ils étaient, ils ne percevaient pas le plus essentiel de la vie. Daniella était partout autours de moi , je me sentais invincible et eux ne voyaient en moi qu'un vieux rébus. Une nuit, je sortis sur le pont, en pleine averse, réveillant quelques un de mes collègues pour m'accompagner. Les heures passaient alors que nous tenions assis guettant une quel conque ombre. La première ne fut qu'un requin, transpercé à l'aide d'un harpon. Bien trop lourds, nous le laissions à la dérive , encore rattaché au bateau pour pas qu'il ne coule. Mais les minutes passaient, et d'autres silhouettes s'approchaient à leur tours, l'une d'elle fonçait sur l'animal mort arrachant un morceau de chaire à son cadavre, bientôt rejoint par ses congénères. Des visages remontaient à la surface avant de replonger, nous attendions durant tout ce temps jusqu'à être certains d'être cernés de toute part. L'impatience grandissante, le cœur battant de tenir si prés des doigts nos proies, l'un des matelots tira enfin sur les filets, arrachant les sirènes aux griffes de la mer. Beaucoup s'enfuirent sautant par dessus ce derniers mais la pêche fut bonne, pas moins de dix spécimens capturés se tenaient maintenant sur le pont. Le boucan fut tel que les autres matelots remontaient à leur tours, nous observant éberlués. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines désormais, certains commençait même à douter de la véracité de mes dires. Les sirènes ne pouvaient pas exister si personne n'en apportait la preuve. Mais elles étaient là, couchées au sol, se tordant dans tout les sens et essayant de mordre les hommes les plus proches. Toutes créatures magiques qu'elles étaient, elles furent vite maîtrisées, car la volonté des hommes était plus forte.

C'était des colis précieux bien que peu désiré, nous nous devions de les placer dans des grandes bassines d'eau de mer pour qu'elles survivent au reste du voyage. Nous fumes accueillis par les rois du sud en grande pompes, riches, jeunes et dotés d'une infinie curiosité à assouvir, nos proies furent échangées contre leur poid en or. Bien sur, au delà, d'une curiosité à posséder chez soit, les souverains y virent aussi tout un nouveau potentiel commercial, et les 10 spécimens étaient loin de leur suffire. Il fut conclut que nous retournerions en mer avec des outils et des bateaux bien plus efficaces pour une nouvelle pêche de ce type.

Ivres de joie nous passions la journée à terre près des quais, où les bordels et auberges ne manquaient ni de putes, ni de bières. Nous accostions deux jours durant pour procéder à l'échange de bateaux , en remplissions les nouvelles cales bien plus spacieuses de nos richesses récemment acquises et de vivres.

Par manque de confiance nous n'acceptions que peu de nouveaux matelots, assez jeunes et peu expérimentés et nous repartions en mer. Nous étions rapidement devenus de véritables loups, voguant à travers les eaux troubles et sinueuses infestées de sirènes. Et malgré notre sucés et les prix exubérants que nous pratiquions, ces marchandises s'arrachaient partout dans les grandes capitales.

Nous accostions à peine que les marchands se pressaient sur les ports, souvent appartenant à quelques rois ou noble fortuné, cela dit petit à petit notre clientèle commençait à changer, et bientôt je reconnaissais les gérants de bordels ou zoos qui se voulaient plus exotiques que leur compères.

Très sincèrement, les sirènes étaient biologiquement très différentes de nous, elle n'avaient pas d'appareil reproducteurs externes. Je ne savais pas exactement comment cela fonctionnait mais moult de mes matelots avaient essayé de trouver du réconfort auprès de nos captures sans trouver comment assouvir leur besoins et leur bouche n'était que très peu attrayante étant donné la rangée de dents dissuasive qu'elles possédaient. J'avais beau en discuter avec les fameux gérants de bordels, ils trouvaient malgré tout un intérêt à m'en acheter. Je préférais ne pas trop penser à ce qu'ils s'amusaient à en faire. En réalité, hors de l'eau, ces créatures ne représentaient que des nuisibles inutiles à mes yeux.

Plusieurs mois étaient passés, et j'éprouvais le besoin d'envoyer des lettres et des sommes d'argent considérables à celle qui fut autrefois la seul femme qui partageait ma couche. De l'or, j'en possédais bien plus que je ne pouvais en dépenser et ce qui était à la base une vengeance était devenu mon gagne pain. On pouvait dire que ma vertus ne valait pas plus que celle des putains que je payais chaque fois que je touchais terre.

Mes voyages devenaient une mascarade, persuadé encore de faire le bien. Mais je les voyais bien ces sirènes , de plus en plus jeunes, de plus en plus apeurées, elles n'étaient pas les bêtes sauvages qui avaient attaqué ma fille quelques années auparavant.

Combien d'années j'aurais pu poursuivre ce massacre encore? Il faisait nuit tandis que nous sortions des filets une nouvelle rasade de sirènes, encore saignantes des nombreuses blessures que nous leur avions infligées et entassées pelles mêles sur le pont. Nous nous apprêtions à les glisser dans des bassines lorsque j'aperçus cette petite. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et humides, la peau bleu sans doute par manque de souffle, et le même visage que Daniella, elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que l'enfant qu'elle avait été la nuit de son décès. Je la pris et la mis dans l'eau de la bassine. L'enfant se tortillait essayant de glisser sa tête sous l'eau, nous nous donnions plus vraiment la peine de faire ça bien.

Fatigué je regagnais ma cabine. Les rois nous avaient offert 4 bateaux et j'étais devenu le capitaine de l'un d'eux. Cette confrontation me rappelait combien j'étais seul et combien j'étais peu comblé. Je venais de fêter mes 46 ans, un vieillard, et tout ce à quoi j'aspirais, le calme, la sérénité, une famille aimante et la réussite de cette dernière, tout cela n'existait plus désormais.

Juste le froids, l'humidité et le bois de cales devenu rouge du sang de ses victimes, voilà ce que j'affrontais désormais. Chaque jours, je procédais à un contrôle pour voir combien de sirènes nous avions perdues. La petite se battait pour survivre dans sa boite, savait-elle ce qui l'attendait? La mort était plus douce.

Elle était revendu le lendemain avec les autres.

L'alcool devenait la seule caresse acceptable contre l'enfer qu'était le flot répétitif des mers. Les mêmes sirènes, les mêmes hommes qui les rachetaient sachant que leur valeur serrait rapidement mise à profit. Et en face d'eux, moi, qui comprenait petit à petit que ça ne les ramèneraient pas.

J'étais admiré par mes matelots plus jeunes et c'était mon seul réconfort. Je les rendais plus riche pour bien peu d'effort, ils étaient rares ceux qui mourraient d'épuisement ou de l'attaque des sirènes, quelques mauvaises grippes tout au plus. Ils étaient pour la plupart voués à une vie de servitude sur les champs ou de vols pour les plus mauvais. Mais j'étais trop vieux, il fallait que je trouve un autre homme pour prendre ma place. Je n'en avais plus grand chose à faire pour être totalement sincère, alors je leur proposais de partir sans moi pour leur prochain voyage.

Ils étaient heureux, insouciants du mal qui avait été fait à mon village, et de celui qu'ils faisaient désormais au peuple des mers. Ces hommes étaient jeunes et avaient encore du temps pour se trouver une raison de vivre, et moi aussi j'avais l'espoir de pouvoir encore faire certaines choses.

Le sud était un climat qui m'avait été méconnu et que j'aurais trouvé trop délicat auparavant, mais les récents événements et les moins récents me poussaient à chercher une certaine forme de douceur qu'elle fut ou non qu'en apparence. Les premiers jours furent étranges entre le repos et l'ennuie. L'argent m'évitait bien des efforts inutiles, le bois était déjà coupé et livré chez moi, et je pouvais manger où et quand il me plaisait mais je disposais de temps à foison et les putains commençaient à devenir une distraction lassante.

Les jours passaient et avec eux la certitude grandissante d'avoir un seul regret. J'écumais quelques bordels du quais, refusant les propositions des filles qui me reconnaissaient bien, avant de trouver enfin le marchant que je voulais tant revoir. Il ne s'exposait pas énormément, ayant bâtis un empire qui l'avait rendu fortuné lui aussi. Mais l'homme était prêt à me recevoir puisque je jouissais d'une excellente réputation et surtout des bonnes grâces de pas mal d'hommes influant.

Il était gras et recouvert de bijoux. Mais sa nouvelle position n'avait pas effacé le teint allé d'un passé de travailleur. Nous échangions comme de vieux amis, et nous l'étions en quelques sortes, il voulait quelque chose de moi et je voulais quelque chose de lui. Nos attentes mutuelles furent d'ailleurs bien reçues.

-Je t'ai vendu une petite il y a quelques temps.

Mon marchand était un homme rusé, et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il était aussi aisé. Il ne fut nullement étonné de ma demande.

-Je sais, je l'ai vu, que tu ne voulais pas la vendre celle-ci. Ce n'était qu'une enfant, je t'ai trouvé bien cruel de le faire d'ailleurs.

-Oh voyons, de vous à moi, nous savons très bien que vous êtes mal placé pour évoquer une jugement à ce sujet. J'aimerais te la racheter.

-Ce ne sera pas possible, je suis un homme bien riche, tout comme vous. Je n'aurais que faire de votre argent. Toute fois, un échange raisonnable de bons procédés serrait bien accueillit.

-Ecoute Paul, toi et moi, nous nous devons beaucoup. Je sais à quel point cela compte pour toi d'avoir une place plus privilégié au sein de notre monarchie, tout comme tu sais que le vieil homme que je deviens nécessite de trouver un héritier.

Il y avait des moments pour les vouvoiements mais là un rapprochement stratégique s'imposait, le tutoyer devait paraître naturel.

-Oui, bien sur, même si tu ne me feras pas croire que tu vas essayer d'engrosser ce poisson. Nous savons tout les deux, moi plus que toi, que cela n'est pas possible. Tu me recommanderas donc pour festoyer avec la petite bourgeoisie et dés demain je t'enverrais ton colis. Tu as de la chance, je l'ai gardé en bon état. Ce n'est pas le cas de ses semblables.

Je n'aurais pas cru que j'aurais pu un jour vouloir sauver la moindre de ces bestioles. Elles m'avaient tout pris, mais mon cœur endeuillé était devenu plus sensible aux misères de ce monde et bien que j'ai toujours voulu le nier, si je n'avais pas infligé de sévices innommables à ses créatures ce n'était pas parce que cela était impossible comme il m'arrangeait de le croire mais bien parce que même dans ma plus grande haine j'en aurais été incapable. J'avais été hypocrite de surcroît en les vendant à des hommes qui eux en étaient parfaitement capables de les torturer mais j'avais fait ces choix et je n'étais plus à même de faire marche arrière.

La sirène fut déposée chez moi, le lendemain comme promis et comme je l'avais garantis à mon tours, j'avais resserré les liens du marchand avec la famille royale.

Elle était frêle et l'éclat de son regard semblait éteint. Je la regardais longuement dans son écrin d'argent et de verre. De pêcheur, j'étais devenu le public que ciblait cette marchandise. Un homme dont la solitude importait plus que la vie d'une autre créature vivante. Je portais la sirène jusque l'étang qui juxtaposait ma demeure et laissait dans l'eau. En réalité, elles ne craignaient pas les différences que supposaient l'eau douce ou l'eau salée. D'après des études, elles préféraient même les petits étang mais ceux-ci ne leur offraient pas de refuge où se cacher après leur méfaits.

La sirène était méfiante dans son étang, j'aurais même dit qu'elle était franchement angoissé de me savoir assez proche. Maintenant qu'elle était dans l'étang de mon jardin je ne me rappelais plus vraiment quel était mon but premier. J'aurais pu lui rendre sa liberté, mais combien de chance avait-elle d'être capturé à nouveau?

Alors je n'interagissais avec elle qu'une fois la nuit tombé venant déposer un animal que j'avais chassé plus tôt dans la journée pour elle. Les premiers jours, l'animal fut ignoré, puis tout juste mordu, par désespoir je suppose, mais une fois, il disparut tout à fait, et lorsque je le retrouvais deux à trois jours plus tard, il ne restait plus que les os. Je n'aimais pas cette vision mais je persévérais comme si j'avais besoin de m'infliger cette douleur pour être à même de me pardonner. Daniella ne m'apparaissait presque plus mais depuis que je m'étais installé, il m'arrivait de la voire. Elle était assise sur le banc du jardin ou alors elle regardait le potager presque toujours songeuse.

-Je suis désolé.

Je m'excusais, et m'excusais encore dés que j'apercevais sa silhouette. Une fois j'étais plus proche de l'habitation de la sirène, alors elle regardait dans ma direction et fit mine de s'approcher du bord de l'eau.

-Vous... douleur...

On m'avait dit que certaines sirènes savaient parler notre langage mais il m'était difficile de concevoir qu'elle qui avait été sortie de l'eau si récemment pouvait babiller quelques paroles. Je ne répondais pas, la regardant sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. J'étais même étonné qu'elle veuille m'adresser la parole mais elle n'ajoutait rien cette fois-ci et retournait s'immerger dans les profondeurs du petit lac.

De temps à autres, j'ajoutais une babiole au colis que je déposais pour la sirène. Je me doutais qu'elle devait s'ennuyer et aspirer à d'avantage qu'à l'ennuie mortel auquel je la condamnais.

La première fois ce fut une boite. Ma fille en possédait une , où elle pouvait ranger tout ses secrets. Bien sur, les seules secrets que la sirène pouvait cacher étaient ceux que je lui apportais, étonnamment je pense que la première chose qu'elle y avait caché était un crâne de chat. A mon grand désarrois, les petits félins étaient ses repas favoris. Je me rappelle la première fois, j'étais venu un matin ramasser la carcasse d'un animal qu'elle avait dévoré mais j'avais aperçu ses petits yeux perçants qui dépassaient de l'eau en me guettant patiemment. Elle avait désigné du doigt les restes d'os et avait dit tout simplement "chat".

J'avais continué de lui apporter des cadeaux une fois par mois et en fonction de ce qui m'inspirait. Souvent je passais devant ces rues marchandes et je me rappelais le temps que passait Daniella devant les boutiques de jouets où lorsqu'elle apercevait une belle robe. Il y en avait une qui lui aurait plus, une petite robe victorienne bordeaux, sertie d'un magnifique petit chapeau noir à plumes. Je les déposais au bord de l'étang. Le soir, la sirène m'interpellait à son sujet.

-Humain! Comment appeler ça?

-C'est une robe.

Elle me regardait longuement.

-Encore douleur sur ton visage.

-Excuse-moi?

Je m'approchais de l'enfant sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Tu es bête! Je sais ce que sirènes avoir fait à ta ... petite humaine. Les hommes beaucoup parler de l'homme qui attrapait les sirènes. J'ai avoir chance que toi avoir oublié mais toi devoir pas oublier toi et moi maintenant. Toi devoir vivre ou mourrir, pas sous vivre.

Je m'essayais au bord de l'eau.

-C'était ma fille. Rien ne peut la remplacer.

-Qu'est-ce que fille, vous souvent parler de ça mais cela avoir trop de sens différents.

-Les filles, c'est des créatures plus comme toi que comme moi. Elle font les enfants et nous on les aide. Et nos filles, ce sont nos enfants.

-Je pas comprendre mais vous avoir importance pour enfant plus que pour grands humains.

-Vous n'avez pas ces liens avec vos parents.

-Pas comprendre, enfants être lents et fragiles chez sirènes, nous les protéger pour groupe plus grand. Groupe plus grand, nous devenir plus fort.

-Ça a un peu sens j'imagine. Bon, je vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, je t'ai laissé ta robe si tu veux l'essayer.

-Moi, t'avoir dit, moi avoir que toi. Toi arrêter de m'éviter même si triste parce que toi tuer sirènes. Toi m'aider à mettre robe.

C'était un peu comme cela, que nos liens c'étaient un peu rapprochés. Du moins, nous n'étions plus des étrangers partageant le même toit.

-J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de m'appeler humain, mon nom est Aaron. D'ailleurs comment suis-je sencé t'appeler?

-Toi m'appeler comme toi vouloir, moi nom être trop difficile à prononcer pour humain Aaron.

-Non, tu n'es pas un animal de compagnie ou un objet. Dis-moi ton prénom je me donnerais la peine de le prononcer correctement.

-Toi pas comprendre. Nom pas avoir d'importance, vivre important, pas douleur important. Nom pas avoir d'importance. Vous humain trop compliquer, vous dire "chat" pour "chat", nous dire "elijah" alors elijah , un autre dire dere alors dere, nous comprendre quand même.

-Tu veux que je te donne un prénom alors.

-Oui.

-Oriana. Je pense que ce nom te va bien.


End file.
